The growth in the use of Personal Computers marks the present age. Personal computers typically fall into one of two categories, Desktop (by far the most widely used) and Portable (also referred to as portable notebook or laptop). Individuals requiring mobility and maximum functionality commonly use both types of computers. The use of the two computers, one for desktop use and one for portable use, has created a problem that when a user returns to the office the information stored in the desktop and portable computers may now have inconsistent information. As an example, the portable computer may contain additional files created by the user while away from the office while the desktop computer, on the other hand, may contain new E-mail or other information forwarded to the desktop computer while the user is away from the office. Many a user of such two computers is frustrated by the continuous effort required to keep both systems updated with each other.
Another problem associated with the effort to maintain two computer systems is that complex systems of lap-link type cables and software haven't developed to speed up the exchange of information from the portable computer to the desktop or base computer. One attempt at solving the problems associated with using both desktop and portable computers is to simply have only a portable computer and use it as a base station or desktop in combination with a means referred to as a "docking station" in which the portable computer is mounted to the docking station which itself connects up to a real size keyboard and monitor and to a modem and LAN or local area network. Typical docking stations typically include optional devices such as CD ROM, stereo audio system, additional I/O connectors and perhaps additional RAM memory. Yet, while the development of the docking station has been impressive over the last few years and has resulted in improved functionality when combined with a portable computer, the docking station concept has yet to reach its full potential.